ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Birdz (film)
Birdz is an 2018 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Frenzy Animation for Paramount Animation. It was directed by Tim Hill and Nathan Greno from a screenplay by Chris Matheson, Yoni Brenner, and David Lindsay-Abaire, and a story by Aubrey Solomon and stars the voices of Dave Franco, Zendaya, James Corden, Dwayne Johnson, Danny DeVito, Keegan-Michael Key, Elizabeth Banks, Seth MacFarlane, Jack Black, Tony Hale, and Stephanie Beatriz. Birdz was released in the United States and United Kingdom on August 10, 2018, in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, and Dolby Cinema formats. It received mixed reviews from critics and it was a box office success, grossing over $394 million worldwide, against a budget of $90 million. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Production In April 2014, Paramount Pictures and Frenzy Animation announced the film, as appropriately joked as the Untitled Bird Project. A release date was not set at that time. In June 2015, Frenzy Animation announced that it would be titled Birdz, with Disney veterans Mark Dindal and Nathan Greno directing from the screenplay by Chris Matheson, Yoni Brenner, and David Lindsay-Abaire. In May 2016, it was announced that Mark Dindal had stepped down as director, leaving Nathan Greno as the film's sole director. By August 2016, Tim Hill was announced as the main director. On January 16, 2017, it was announced that the film was in-production with Dave Franco, Zendaya, James Corden, Dwayne Johnson, and Elizabeth Banks providing the lead voice roles. The film was animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who had also provided animation for Frenzy Animation's Toon Party, and utilized Autodesk Maya for the animation process. Music Coming soon! Release Birdz premiered on August 2, 2018 at the Regency Village Theater, and was released in the United States on August 10, 2018 by Paramount Pictures in 3D, RealD 3D, and Dolby Cinema. In June 2015, Paramount scheduled the film for a February 2, 2018 release. In March 2017, the release date had been moved up to July 6, 2018. But in September 2017, It was moved to June 22, 2018. By January 2018, it was moved up to August 10''.'' Marketing * The official teaser for the film was released on September 20, 2017, and was shown during screenings of The Lego Ninjago Movie, Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation, My Little Pony: The Movie, Thor: Ragnarok, Daddy's Home 2, The Star, Coco, and Lix. * The first official trailer for the film was released on December 12, 2017, and was shown during screenings of Ferdinand, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, Paddington 2, Peter Rabbit, ''and ''Early Man. * The second official trailer was released on March 7, 2018, and was shown before A Wrinkle in Time, Isle of Dogs, Avengers: Infinity War, and Show Dogs. Home media Birdz was released on Digital HD on iTunes, Movies Anywhere, Microsoft Store, Vudu and Amazon Prime on October 16, 2018. It was released on DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-Ray 3D, 4K Ultra and Digital Copy on October 23, 2018. Reception Box office Birdz has grossed $125.2 million in the United States and Canada and $269.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $394.3 million. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 47% based on 450 reviews, with an rating of 5.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, Birdz' talented cast, glimmers of wit, and flashes of visual inventiveness can't make up for a thin premise and a fowl willingness to settle for any used jokes." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 51 out of 100, based on 32 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale, while those under 18 (who made up 41% of the attendence) gave it an rare grade of "A-" while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it a 76% overall positive score and an 71% "definite recommend". Category:Films Category:2018 Category:2010s Category:Birdz Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:3-D films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Co-produced films Category:IMAX films Category:PG-rated films Category:Frenzy Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films